CiRCuS MoNSTeR
by StealOh
Summary: A really short one-shot with Ryou and Bakura. Inspired by the Vocaloid song "Circus Monster". Rated T for a bit of swearing and (very-mild-you-can't-really-call-it-horror) horror. Yep, I'm paranoid. ... Read it! Or face a penalty game!


**So recently I've been working on a YGO story requested by a friend. She said that it had to have tendershipping (her favourite pairing) and a female Ryou. There were also some other points that she put down, but that would give away the plot and I may or may not upload it to . It depends on if my friend minds. ANYWAYS, the reason I had that little blurb, is because while working on it, Circus Monster (Luka Eng ver.) started to play and, still in my YGO mode, this story began to form in my mind and fought to be written. So yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Circus Monster_**

Ryou stood still behind the curtains, waiting for her so they could begin their act. He could hear the screaming audience from where he was. Suddenly he turned around to the sound of footsteps.

It was 'him'.

"Where is she?" Ryou asked, but 'he' just grinned and, grabbing the end of the curtain, pulled it aside to reveal the invisible audience. Ryou's knees became weak and gave out. Just because he couldn't see them, didn't mean they weren't there. He could hear them hollering at him.

Where was she? He wanted, needed, had to see her. 'He' mockingly shouted for Ryou to get up and sing.

"But I can't..." Ryou replied. "I need to be with someone–her. You're not her."

'He' leaned in close to Ryou's face and whispered, "You'll fucking sing– now."

"Where is she?"

"She left. Now sing already, yadonushi."

"I should have known she would leave," Ryou despairingly muttered to himself. "She always does."

"Hey! Get up, you worthless monster!" cried the crowd repeatedly.

'He' smiled at Ryou who didn't understand. Why had 'he' taken her place? Why had she left just before their act? Why hadn't she said goodbye? Was it just like the case before, where the two "lions" had changed?

Yugi... Atem... They hadn't behaved. They'd been led astray.

Still the audience jeered as the "lions" were brought out from a snap of 'his' fingers. Ryou's old friends roared at Ryou. The insults circled around in his mind as 'his' face leered and laughed right up close. Suddenly, he could hear her singing.

"Amane," he whispered. "Amane!"

Ryou couldn't take it. He panicked and ran.

He hadn't even taken three steps before the two "lions" pounced and held him down. Ryou tried struggling but it was a futile action. 'He' came up with a rope, bound him, and dragged him back to the stage.

"It's not a lot to ask for, yadonushi. All you need to do is sing."

Ryou looked at 'him' and the invisible audience. Oh how he despised them. They could all roast in hell for what they had done. But 'he' was right. 'He' always was wasn't 'he'? It was just a song. Just sing it and get it over with.

Ryou opened his mouth and—

Singing it's silent song of misery,

A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare

'He' is a tyrant

It lets out a plea

Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us

A worthless monster

It never sees us

It despises us

Lying so useless, we start to holler

"Hey! Get up you worthless monster!"

Singing my silent song of misery

This monster lies trapped in my own nightmare

'He' is a tyrant

I let out a plea

Why did you have to leave me alone?

Bound to sing for them

This worthless monster

I never see them

I despise them so

Lying so useless, they start to holler

"Hey! Get up you worthless circus monster!"

* * *

Bakura watched his host sleeping. Ryou was having another nightmare. The Spirit of the Ring smiled cruelly as he rightly guessed that the nightmare included himself intimidating fear into the young boy. Perfect. The more Ryou was afraid of him the better.

* * *

**Confused about the first part? Don't worry. I don't think nightmares are supposed to make complete sense. They pretty much just tell us what it is we are afraid of. Okay, I had no idea about what genre to put this under. It's not really suspense, more like thriller, but it's not horror either. And then it's sorta supernatural? Anywhuu, I know I'm not the best writter EVER so if you could review, tell me what you thought worked and what didn't, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! See you around! ~StealOh :)**


End file.
